<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rose Weasley and the Seal of Solomon by RainbowsOnCrack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214366">Rose Weasley and the Seal of Solomon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowsOnCrack/pseuds/RainbowsOnCrack'>RainbowsOnCrack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>English isn’t my first language so there will be many mistakes, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Girl hate for like a second until Rose gets slapped in the face and grows the fuck up, Maybe Rose weasley is a Mary Sue so sue me, My first fanfic ever, Please correct me, Slow Burn, When I say slow burn I mean REALLY slow, albus has anxiety, no beta we die like men, the cursed child doesn’t exist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:53:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowsOnCrack/pseuds/RainbowsOnCrack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Weasley, daughter of two thirds of the golden trio, is a Slytherin. She, Albus and Scorpius form the newest trio in Hogwarts, and when a ruthless organisation responsible for smuggling dark artefacts into the hands of the highest bidder sets feet on the school it’s their duty to help stop them. But this could turn to be more dangerous than they bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Us, The Golden Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it, please remember to like and comment so I know if its worth continuing it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose Weasley and the Seal of Solomon</p><p>Us, the Golden Children</p><p>"Discreet" would never be a word fitting of describing the force of nature that was Rose Weasley; in addition to having her face constantly printed on every available gossip magazine of the wizarding world since birth she was also a naturally loud person with an eye catching appearance that made it far too easy to spot her within a crowd.<br/>
The wild locks on her head were in the traditional Weasley fiery shade and it's long tangled curls kept bouncing at each step she took. Her clever blue eyes were also particularly striking; they seemed to always glint with smug satisfaction, as if she knew of something others didn't. And mind you, she most probably did.<br/>
The girl proudly wore her brand new school robes, almost forgetting that the true reason she was already in them was that they were the only clothes that actually fit after her sudden growth during the summer. The fact that her cousin Albus Potter, who shared her age, had barely changed in heigh, was a bit unnerving. Her mother had tried explaining girls start growing before boys, but that hadn't really helped her shake off the fear that she was, in fact, too tall.<br/>
She bounced on the balls of her feet impatiently awaiting for Albus to join her at the train, having to occasionally move to allow passage for other students, who mostly stared at her and whispered at each other.</p><p>"....that's her!"</p><p>"She's the daughter of THE Hermione."</p><p>"Her father is Ronald Weasley..."</p><p>"...you think she will sign my book?"</p><p>Rose snorted. She most definitely wouldn't be signing anything. If her life in the spotlight had taught her something was to never, under absolutely no circumstances sign autographs. A few years before her cousins James and Fred had persuaded the rest of the cousins that selling their autographs would be a brilliant idea, the adults didn't seem to agree since, when their scheme was discovered, they had ended up in so much trouble every single one of them swore to never give autographs again, even free ones.<br/>
Uncle Harry had been uncharacteristically mad.</p><p>"You haven't done a thing except being born." He had said "I believe you all have the potential to be great. But for now you are only making fool of yourselves."<br/>
There are a few moments in someone's live that change them forever, and for Rose, those harsh words to her seven year old self were one of them. For the first time she realised that being born daughter of heroes did no make her one per see, and that she made sure to never forget.</p><p>Noticing her cousin approach the train at the last minute eased a bit of her anxiety. Even if he was trembling uncontrollably, his presence made her feel more safe. Of all her cousins, Albus was the one she got along the best. They were born only a couple of months apart and had spent most days since together.<br/>
Albus was an awkwardly thin bloke with dark brown hair that seemed to have its own mind as it was always sticking out despise his many attempts to tame it. His green eyes were slightly too big for his face and extremely expressive, constantly reflecting his every thought. Right then they told her only of despair.<br/>
The Hogwarts Express started moving a couple of seconds after he stepped in. He stuck his head out of the train's window and happily waved at his parents. Only to, as soon as he lost sight of them, crumble to the ground.</p><p>"Dear Merlin" he muttered as he placed his head between his knees. "I am going to die."</p><p>His overweight snow owl stopped ruffling its own feathers to hoot in agreement.</p><p>"You're not helping, Dobby." Albus grumbled back at the bird.</p><p>Her mouth twisted in concern as his breaths grew shorter. She had seen him like that before, aunt Ginny would always manage to calm him down with a few words. Rose had only ever managed to make the situation worse.</p><p>"Stop being so melodramatic, you are not going to die." The girl attempted to tease him keeping her voice light. "Besides, Dobby is an owl, what does he knows?"</p><p>A loud screech answered her and the owl threateningly opened his wings at the young witch, who didn't even spare the animal a second glance.<br/>
"There is no going back now." she announced louder than was needed, as if the volume in her voice would help lifting his mood up "What else could you do? Throw yourself out of a moving train?"</p><p>Albus did seem to consider the possibility for at least an instant before his aversion to pain prevailed over his fears.<br/>
"Come on Al! We better hurry now if we ought to get an empty carriage."</p><p>The boy whimpered in response, clutching his owl's cage against his body. She smiled in incentive before grabbing him by the sleeve and dragging him down the corridor exactly like she did with her other hand to her luggage. And both the boy and the luggage seemed to be equally willing to move on their own.<br/>
Rose searched a bit until she found a carriage relatively empty.</p><p>There was only a lonely bloke sitting by the window. She had seen him before, she noticed, he was the one her father had told her earlier to beat in every test, and to "not get too friendly to". He had been kidding when he said it, of course; or so she hoped. The boy didn't seem threatening, only another elite bloke who was perhaps slightly too pompous and egocentric. His pale blond hair was flawlessly combed back and he already wore his perfectly tailored robe, attention fully turned to a Quiddich magazine on his lap. Either way it was just for the ride, if he turned out to be an arse there were no need to create any permanent attachments.</p><p>"Excuse me, if it won't be too much of a bother, can we sit here with you?" Her voice croaked a bit at the question and the girl ears heated up in embarrassment.<br/>
Finally noticing their presence the blonde turned startled eyes at the two expectant figures. Recognition flooded his features for half a heartbeat, that was all it took until he quickly recomposed them into cool indifference.<br/>
"Sure" he gave them both an obligated smile and turned his eyes once again to the magazine he had in hands.<br/>
Rose stayed in place awkwardly bouncing her weigh from one feet to the other and nibbling her bottom lip in though. Hesitating then wouldn't do them any good, she rationalised. There was no way she could stay silent the whole trajectory till Hogwarts and who knew how long Albus would stay on catatonic silence, she might as well at least try to socialise with the boy, even if that probably meant the monologue she would occasionally engage under stressful situations, where words just kept coming out of her mouth regardless of the other person participation.</p><p>"My name is Rose, and this is my cousin Albus. He does speak, but when he gets nervous his vocabulary gets reduced quite drastically. You are Scorpius right? I believe we are going to be on the same year." She did not wait for his answer as she started to arrange her belongings in the compartment and continued to babbler "Is that the new Quiddich weekly? I didn't get to read this edition since my father monopolised it, he can be a pain in the arse sometimes. What is your team? I support the Holyhead Harpies. They are great, even if last year performance was slightly disappointing. My dad and little brother kept teasing me about that, what makes no sense whatsoever since they are the greatest cannon's fans. And we all know the Chudleys haven't won a match since long before we were even born."</p><p>The blond boy blinked trying to process the rapid words that kept coming. When Rose finally stopped talking his face broke into a wide grin, much warmer than the smile he had offered before.</p><p>"You speak so fast, I have to say I'm impressed. That was a lot of information in very little time." He commented lightly causing Albus to scoff and remark:</p><p>"If you think that's fast you should have seen when she accidentally drunk the Elixir to induce Euphoria. She spoke so fast no one could understand a word she said."</p><p>Surely, he had broken from his speech abstinence only to insult her. They were practically brother and sister, what made the teasing a somewhat loving act.</p><p>"It only lasted a couple of minutes." She mumbled to herself mostly but felt glad that Albus seemed to have relaxed a bit.</p><p>"I am a fan of the Tornados, but my second team is the Holyhead Harpies since my mom used to play there." He informed conversational.<br/>
"I support the Montrose Magpies." Scorpius said "Eunice Murray was brilliant, I wish I could have seen her play"</p><p>"She wasn't better than Roderick Plumpton" Albus debated with wide gestures. "the guy managed to catch the snitch in less than four seconds."<br/>
Rose snorted her disagreement loudly.</p><p>"Please Al, everyone knows it just happened to get stuck in his sleeves."</p><p>"No it didn't." The small boy protested incredibly offended "That is just another conspiracy against the Tornados made up by The Quibbler."</p><p>"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Her tone was charged with sarcasm, and Scorpius looked amused from their argument when he asked:</p><p>"Do you either of you play?"</p><p>"Yeah, been on a broom since the womb." Albus answered almost gloomy "But If I end up in Gryffindor like the rest of the family I won't be able to be the seeker until sixth year so I am keeping my hopes pretty low."</p><p>"Why until sixth year?"</p><p>"His older brother, James, is the Gryffindor seeker. First first year to get the spot since uncle Harry. What about you Scorpius, do you play?"<br/>
His reaction to the second name she’d utter so casually was brief but she saw his eyes widening as if he’d just remembered who he was talking to. His spine straightened even more.</p><p>"I'm quite a decent chaser ." His cheeks flushed lightly but he kept on his confident posture.</p><p>"I'm a chaser too." She told him excitedly.</p><p>They spent quite a while with Quiddich as the main topic. Rose hands always tingled in excitement when she could openly discuss the sport, her mother saw the practice as barbaric so they had to avoid the topic when she was around. That, however, hadn't stopped the girl of being enchanted with the game.<br/>
She listed the best chasers in the English league, often being interrupted by Albus's disagreeing snarks which she readily rebuked with her own sarcastic comments about his team. Scorpius agreed with most of her list, only a couple of players had caused protests, which lead to long debates where the three of them threw games data at each other in attempt to convince the others they were right.</p><p>The three discussed tactics, race brooms, players, and as they kept talking the more impressed Rose grew about the Scorpius's knowledge, he seemed to know almost as much as her. Almost.</p><p>A knock on the wagon door interrupted the chat. The Trolley Lady's head popped inside and narrowed her eyes as if to see better the odd scene before her.</p><p>"Would you dears like to buy something?" She finally asked with a gentle dimpled smile.</p><p>Rose turned to her cousin and asked in a secretive voice:</p><p>"Do you think we have enough?"</p><p>She emptied her pockets gathering several knots, sickles and galleons. Albus repeated her action taking all the contents from his own pockets and quickly counting their savings.</p><p>"I don't know. Can we buy the whole trolley?" The young Potter asked with begging green eyes. They were nearly fool proof, that and the fact that the boy was almost identical to his famous father had most probably helped them get their way in many other occasions.</p><p>"Oh my! Are you sure you want the whole thing, sweeties?"</p><p>"We have quite a large family." Rose told her with a lovely smile. They had indeed a quite a few family members in Hogwarts, not that they were actually planing on sharing with them, but the Lady didn't seem to know or care about that.</p><p>Their wagon got packed with all the treats, the scene seemed straight out of the dream of every young wizard and witch.</p><p>"Oy! Serve yourself Scorpius." Albus exclaimed with his mouth full of jelly slugs.</p><p>"But I didn't buy any."</p><p>"So? We are offering. It is not like we can eat all of it by ourselves anyway." The dark haired insisted, and Scorpius tentatively reached to grab a few liquorice wands.</p><p>"This is rubbish! How come is my father again?" Rose complained looking at the red haired man in the card that came along with her chocolate frog. She stuck her tongue out at her father's picture then threw it at a pile together with the many other cards she'd previously opened.</p><p>Albus was already used to her occasional outbursts so he didn't mind it, the other boy, however, regarded her alarmed.</p><p>"Why did you buy it all then?" He asked Albus.</p><p>"There isn't a great explanation behind it, really. Don't you just feel happier around this much candy?" Albus gestured towards the whole wagon with an exaggerated motion.<br/>
"Besides, no parent would ever allow their children to buy all of it, look at this as a first taste of freedom." The girl added happily, her previous mood seemingly forgotten.</p><p>Saying that an idea settled in her mind, she dug through an outrageous amount of sweets until she found what she was looking for. The girl ceremoniously distributed an ever flavoured bean to each of the other two before raising her own as if on toast.</p><p>"To freedom." She announced "Cheers!" And took it to her mouth in a dramatical gesture, the others followed the example and soon they all groaned in disgust.</p><p>"I got the vomit one." Albus searched for the rest of the jelly slugs to take the taste away.</p><p>"Rotten eggs" Scorpius told them sickly with his hands holding his stomach.</p><p>"Toilet paper" Whimpered Rose, having her eyes covered with a forearm.</p><p>"That's not that bad!" Her cousin argued.</p><p>"USED toilet paper." She informed "I did not know freedom tasted like dung"</p><p>Her words had not been as funny as they stroke them. But the three were soon laughing so hard their belly ached from it and their eyes stung with tears. At some point Albus fell from his seat, what caused them to restart their fit of laugher.</p><p>It felt nice to carelessly laugh like that, to feel, at least for a few moments, truly relaxed. They didn't even noticed their wagon door had opened until they heard a shriek.</p><p>"I can't believe It!" A thin chestnut haired girl stood in her robes staring at the cousins. "Albus Potter and Rose Weasley!"<br/>
Rose couldn't help but to feel slightly nauseous with the attention her last name caused.</p><p>"Can I get an autograph? I ADORE your parents." The girl thrusted a couple of her tabloid magazines onto them.</p><p>Albus and Rose exchanged side glances.</p><p>"I can make a demonstration of a spell, quite more thrilling, I would say." Rose answered sweetly. Too sweetly. She knew the theory behind several spells and had no doubt she could perform them correctly.</p><p>Albus eyes widened sensing the hostility behind her sugary words and he sent her a subtle restraining stare, the gesture wasn't lost for Scorpius that seemed to want to disappear.<br/>
Rose frowned a bit, discontent with the lack of support. "Evanesco" she pronounced, smoothly waving her wand, and, simply as that, all books that were piled on them vanished.</p><p>"Show is over. Have a nice day!" The red haired said with a huge smile on, right before shutting the door at the other girl's stunned face.</p><p>"Merlin, Rosie! You certainly know how to make enemies." Albus condemned with a frown and crossed arms, but looked rather pleased of not having to deal with the stranger himself.</p><p>"She is lucky I didn't Bat Bogey hexed her." The girl grumbled in response putting her wand away, right back into her robe pockets. "How rude is that? To just go shoving those awful magazines into ones face?"</p><p>"I guess I started the wrong way with you guys then." Scorpius joked "Screaming how much I adore your parents right before throwing books at you seems to seal the deal"</p><p>"Had you done that you would have gone right into my black list." She warned pointing at him with a liquorice wand before taking a bite of it.</p><p>"She is frightening when she is pissed, so try to stay out of her list." Albus advised him." I was in it for a while after I forgot to buy her a birthday present, I tell you mate, that's not a moment I want to live again."</p><p>"Who says you ever left the list?" She taunted him.</p><p>"Please, I am your favourite cousin." Albus said dismissively.</p><p>"Don't be so sure of that. Freddie was never on my black list, and he got me a new Quaffle for birthday ." Albus was indeed her favourite cousin, but then, admitting it would have been a personal defeat.</p><p>"I am still her favourite." He told Scorpius who only watched their exchange in awe, obviously not used to the bickering routine. There was a pleasant silence for a few moments as they nibbled their candy of choice.</p><p>"You two are different than I though you would be." The blond bloke commented.</p><p>"Oh why? Because we haven't saved the world in this time we have been around?" Rose answered clearly mocking him, but it still caused the boy's cheeks to turn pinkish, ashamed he had said something that sounded wrong.</p><p>"No! I just... Though it might be difficult for us to get along because of our parents past. I am glad you even gave me the benefit of the doubt." He corrected himself.<br/>
"We know well enough how hard is to live in our parents shadows, no need to put others through that." Rose explained. They stayed silent again, and the moment felt oddly intimate, seeing that Rose and Albus constantly avoided the topic.</p><p>Once again the door opened, and a taller and brown eyed version of Albus eyed them mischievously followed by a boy with mocca skin and roguish smile. Rose rolled her eyes at sigh of her cousins, James and Fred.</p><p>"Dear little brother and dear little cousin. I am wounded you didn't left any chocolate frogs for me." James said theatrically as he sat next to Albus and put him on a headlock.</p><p>"Indeed. Will you believe my shock when we heard that everything was sold out? What a riot!" Fred added and sat on the other side of the wagon extending his legs over Rose's lap.</p><p>"And to think that you wouldn't even share. I feel so dejected!" James cried in fake indignation.</p><p>"Depreciated." Fred supplied.</p><p>"Distressed"</p><p>"And of course"</p><p>"Absolutely"</p><p>"Completely"</p><p>"And entirely"</p><p>"Disregarded!" Both concluded in unison.</p><p>"You sound like a couple, completing each other sentences like that." Albus mumbled looking almost mournful.</p><p>"Incest is frowned upon on most cultures, Al." James told his brother. "I had no idea you were one with such tastes."</p><p>Fred adjusted himself on his sit before noticing Scorpius for the first time.</p><p>"Who is this fellow?"</p><p>"I'm Scorpius Malfoy." The boy offered his hand with a quite convincing confidence and Fred shook it enthusiastically before turning to his female cousin, his blue eyes shining.</p><p>"Rosie Posie, didn't uncle Ron warn you to stay away from this lad? We all know his thoughts on the Malfoy's"</p><p>"Freddie darling, If I listened to everything my Dad says I would be cheering the Chudley Cannons, would have stopped stealing his food and would never exchange his tea cups for the nose biting ones ever again. Now, what would be the fun in that?" Rose commented completely composed, with only her bright red ears betraying her as she pushed Fred feet off her lap.</p><p>"No fun at all." The boy agreed before turning to the blond bloke. "Nice meeting you, Scorpy."</p><p>"Now Albus, you better go put your robes on and start preparing yourself to wrestle the giant squid. We are almost arriving." James warned before strolling out of the wagon.<br/>
Albus eyes bulged "WHAT SQUID?" He desperately asked Fred.</p><p>"Oh don't worry." The older boy said nonchalantly. "The infirmary is prepared to take care of any broken members. Just try not to drown, we lost a couple of students like that last year."</p><p>Albus looked petrified, Rose doubted he was even breathing.</p><p>Fred put on a huge smile and wished them all good luck before following James out.</p><p>"They are only trying to scare you, Al." Rose told him all knowing, preferring to omit the fact that, according to 'Hogwarts a History', there was indeed a giant squid, it wouldn't do him any good to know that.</p><p>A drop of water fell on the tip of her nose, then another on the other side of the wagon. She had been naïve of thinking they would leave with only the squid story. The older boys had settled a timed Weasley Wet Weather bottle in there, courtesy of her uncle's joke shop Weasley Wizard Wheezes.</p><p>"Remember when I said Fred was never on my black list? He most definitely is now." Rose announced and as she finished the sentence a heavy rain tumbled over them.<br/>
Angry and soaked the three went changing, dragging their flooded trunks, and a very irritated Dobby, since, apparently, owls weren't very water friendly. It would have been more than useful to have previously learned to cast a drying charm.</p><p>"At least we saved most of the candy." Albus allowed the though.<br/>
As Rose got out of the loo with a fully dry robe she heard a collection of words her Grandmother would awarded with a full nag and de-gnomization duties. Not that it actually prevented them from swearing, all cousins still cussed colourfully, but only after making sure Molly senior wouldn't hear. This time the curses didn't come from one of her cousins, but from a brunet boy that desperately tried to control his bleeding nose.</p><p>"Did some second years offer you an orange candy?" She voiced her suspicion while handing him a tissue.</p><p>He looked at her shocked and nodded probably wondering if she had a gift for divination. Which she didn't, of course, not in the slightest. She just had seen many people fall for the same trick in her 11 years. Bloody nose nougats were a best selling product on her uncle's shop, and they were also one of James favourite prank items.<br/>
After the boy accepted the tissue she searched for her emergency supplies box that were somewhere inside her messy handbag. The box was stuffed with anything she might ever need, the expansion spell in it was especially made by her mother so everything fit. She pushed aside a bezoar, a bruise vanishing cream, a pepper up potion, blood replenishing potion, a few muggle chocolate bars, burn-healing balm and finally she found the jar of purple candy she had stocked exactly for these occasions. Rose offered it to him, but he hesitated suspicious, the last candy he accepted from strangers had caused his bloody situation. When she arched her eyebrow daring him to keep bleeding for the rest of the ride, he quickly decided to take on her offer.</p><p>"Rose we found an relatively empty compartment!" Albus announced behind her. "The best of news is that it is still dry"<br/>
She nodded.</p><p>"Good luck with your nose and drink lots of liquids, dehydration can be quite a pain." The girl said to the boy whose nose had finally stopped bleeding, and turned to follow her cousin to their cabin.</p><p>"Nose bleed nougat?" Albus asked opening the door.</p><p>"What else?" She snorted opening the wagon door.</p><p>Scorpius welcomed them with a grin, in front of him an older Ravenclaw boy sat casually reading a leather covered book.</p><p>"You can fluently read in elder futhark?" She asked him impressed, eyes focused at the title of the book fully in runes.</p><p>"I eventually learned to. Ancient runes is my best class, after all." He smiled and offered his hand. "I am the Head Boy, William King, if you ever have any problem feel free to ask me for help."</p><p>She shook his hand and her stomach turned with excitement. William was definitely handsome, with shoulder length black hair, light eyes and a nice smile, most important he also seemed to have brains.</p><p>"I hope the three of you like Hogwarts, it is going to be your second home for the next seven years."<br/>
The door slid open with a loud crash. A stunningly beautiful Gryffindor huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms making the head girl badge that was pinned on her vests gleam on her chest.</p><p>"Will, you were supposed to go meet us at the prefects compartment twenty minutes ago. What kind of head boy are you? Already lacking on your fist day of work!" The exasperation didn't make her voice any less melodic.</p><p>"Victoria." He greeted her with a fluid nod and distractedly marked the page he was in and shut his book closed to start gathering his belongings. "I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. I lost track of time."</p><p>"Rosie, Albus! I didn't know you were here." She waved at her cousins delighted to see them, they hadn't got the chance to meet at the platform. Her boyfriend Teddy Lupin had held all her attention at the time.</p><p>"Fred and James flooded the last wagon we were in." Albus told her.</p><p>"Those prats." She shook her head and eyed Scorpius "So I see you two have already made a friend."</p><p>"Yes, this is Scorpius Malfoy." Rose made the introductions. "Scorpius, this is our cousin Victoria."</p><p>She smiled sweetly at him and Rose could swear he would have fainted had he not been sitting.</p><p>"Enchantée, Scorpius. Now, if you excuse us, we were supposed to be performing our duties."</p><p>William got up to his feet with a pleasant expression "Nice meeting the three of you." His eyes went up to the baggage compartment as he called out "Shall we go?"</p><p>A furry tail swiped the top of the first years heads and a wheat colored cat lazily swaggered down the corridor of the express without bothering to spare them a glance. None of them had even noticed it was there.</p><p>For the rest of the trip Scorpius and Rose engaged a few chess games, in which, for the cousins surprise, the bloke won most, but not for much, and as soon as the Hogwarts Express came to a full stop Albus began panicking once more.</p><p>"What if I end up in Slytherin? Dad said it would be fine, but what if he just said that because he thinks it won't happen?" Albus shirked "I'm no Gryffindor! Gryffindors wouldn't be freaking out. Not that I am freaking out. Oh Godric, I think I am going to throw up."</p><p>"My robes are too expensive for your boke, mate." Scorpius informed only half-kidding "If you really have to, aim as far as possible from it."</p><p>"Hold your Hippogriffs, Albus Sirius Potter. Merlin himself was a Slytherin and a genuinely good wizard, he fought for muggle rights and anyone would be lucky to be half as great as he was." Rose informed "Your house doesn't dictate who you are, there are dark wizards and there are heroes in all four houses, there shouldn't be any kind of prejudice. And if I have to hex every single soul that disagrees, I will."</p><p>He had no doubts about that, Rose was never one to bite her tongue to keep out of trouble. Besides, the thrust worthy "emergency supply box" wasn't the only kit Rose kept, a "pranks and revenges supplies box" was also packed within her belongings with all kinds of products from Weasley's Wizard and Weezer, even some still being tested, and bottles filled with mildly wicked substances, such as bulbadox juice, for instantly causing boils of pus, Maximum turbo farts potion and many others. Getting on her bad side could be dangerous.</p><p>She pointed at the door and convincingly said "Now get your arse out of this train."</p><p>He sighed defeated "Let's go then"</p><p>Outside was already dark and there was a chaotic transit of students of all ages, screaming and laughing, carrying cages and trucks or even trying to catch a escapee book that flew above their heads.</p><p>"Firs' years, over here!" Hagrid's voice instructed loud and clear. "Firs' year students with me!"<br/>
Rose jumped up and down and called him as they made their way through the crowd.</p><p>"Rubeos!"</p><p>He turned his enormous body to them and smiled under his greying beard.</p><p>"Look at yeh, Rosie! Yeh was much shorter las' time I seen yeh."</p><p>She grimaced slightly at the mention of her height but remembering herself she went back to smiling and jumped to give him a hug. He easily caught her in the air with one arm.</p><p>"Maybe I am also half giant."</p><p>"Only if yer half giant and half leprechaun." The man patted her red head fondly.</p><p>"Hagrid!" Albus beamed at him "Dad send his regards."</p><p>"'Ello there Albus. Yeh're still on fer tea on Friday?"</p><p>"Oh, Yes. Rose and I will be there. Did you get any new pets?" The boy questioned, more for his own safety than true interest.</p><p>"I got meself a few, yeah ." The half-giant responded way too vaguely.</p><p>Rose and Albus exchanged a look, Hagrid had never been good at hiding things from them, but that probably wasn't the best time to interrogate him.<br/>
Scorpius seemed kind of lost, and Rose felt bad for excluding him, he had been nothing but nice to them.</p><p>"This is Scorpius Malfoy, we met him at the train. Scorpius, this is Rubeos Hagrid, keeper of the school and professor of Care of Magical Creatures."<br/>
Scorpius did his best not to sound nervous as he extended his hand.</p><p>"Nice to meet you."</p><p>"Yeh too" the man answered the hand shake and gave him a huge smile. She couldn't help but to notice how tiny Scorpius's hands looked besides Hagrid. "Yeh look exac'ly like yeh father. Jest like Albus looks like 'Arry. Funny sight seein' the two of yeh together."</p><p>He raised a lantern and turned to the rest of them to ask:</p><p>"Ye all here?" There were a few awed murmurs as answer "Then com'on firs' years, follow me"</p><p>It was too dark to see and Albus must have tripped at least a couple of times. The giggles and whispers bothered Rose, but Scorpius managed to distract her by discussing the subjects they were more excited to learn, but then, after a curve, the school came in sight and chatter stopped. Pale lights illuminated the windows of the distant castle that took part in most stories she heard about her parents childhood. Excitement made her stomach flutter.</p><p>"Four on each boat. No pushin', yeh won' want ter get in trouble on yer firs' day."<br/>
Rose however had to push Albus so he would finally get in it the little boat. He wasn't slightly pleased with that.</p><p>"Merlin's beard, Rose. You could have killed me! Who knows what is in this lake."<br/>
She climbed on the boat followed by Scorpius. A boy entered their boat and Rose recognised him.</p><p>"Oh! How's your nose?" She asked.</p><p>He blushed a bit and mumbled "Better."</p><p>Scorpius raised a brow but didn't comment on their brief exchange. Hagrid made himself comfortable in the boat he road alone before taking a pathetic looking pink umbrella from his coat's inside pocket.</p><p>"Yeh all settled? Then let's get goin'."<br/>
All boats started moving at the same time, sliding over the lake soundlessly.</p><p>"I forgot to mention." Rose said to her cousin "I do know what is in this lake. Remember the giant squid James mentioned?" She didn't bothered continuing as it had the result she wanted.</p><p>"But you said he was just trying to scare me! Wasn't he? He was speaking the truth? I don't want to wrestle a bloody giant squid." He sounded desperate.<br/>
She and Scorpius laughed at his fright "The squid is meant to rescue the students that fall of their boats, not wrestle them." She explained but he didn't seem to believe her words any longer.</p><p>"Ev'ryone get yer heads down." Hagrid warned.<br/>
All first years complied and so they went through a dark tunnel that lead to some sort of underground shore, where they all climbed out of their boats to a little pebble beach.</p><p>Hagrid lead the students through a passageway carved on solid rock, holding a lantern to lighten their way. Rose and Scorpius had to stay behind making company to Albus who couldn't even properly walk from fear.<br/>
Scorpius abruptly stopped causing Albus to crash right onto his back and blow a couple of raspberries a</p><p>"Wow" the blond bloke muttered.</p><p>They had finally gotten out of the passageway, and now they could see the details. The castle was even more impressive up close.</p><p>"Th-there is something in the woods." Albus chocked the words.<br/>
Rose and Scorpius turned quickly. All she managed to see was a golden flicker in between trees, it was too dark too catch anything else. They stayed silently watching the woods, waiting for their eyes to adjust but saw nothing.</p><p>"It was probably nothing, most creatures in the forbidden forest are harmless." Scorpius told them. "Besides, the wards in Hogwarts are too powerful for anything dangerous to just wander out of the woods."</p><p>The young Potter wasn't completely convinced.</p><p>"Yeh three! Com'on!" Hagrid called.</p><p>For their embarrassment all the other students had already passed through a large oak front door and weren't at sight anymore, they ran as fast as they could to the entrance.</p><p>"Bye Hagrid! See you next Friday for an afternoon tea, ay?" Albus called as they passed.</p><p>The Care of Magical Creatures's professor said something close to: "Jus like'em paren's. Ye kids goin'ter get me in tro'ble." And closed the door.</p><p>They found the group not too far away, with yet another family's friend, Neville Longbottom, the herbology teacher and head of Gryffindor.</p><p>"Nice of you to join us." Rose would have been anxious if any other professor had said the same phrase to her, but coming from uncle Neville it was as threatening as a recently fed pigmy puff. He couldn't even manage to look bothered by their tardiness, he smiled widely at them, almost glowing with joy.</p><p>"Neville!" The girl waved madly from afar at her honorary uncle.</p><p>"Professor Longbottom, please." He requested looking humored by the girl's attitude.<br/>
She puffed her cheeks but managed to grumble a half-hearted "yes Professor".</p><p>"Welcome to Hogwarts." Neville started. "The first feast of the school year will start in a few moments, but firstly you will have to go through the selection that will determine which house you will belong till your last day in Hogwarts. No pressure." He joked and some let a bit of a nervous laugh out. "There is Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. Your house will be your second family, you will sleep, eat and spend free time together at each one of your common rooms. Your actions will not only affect you but your housemates, answering questions right for example will get your house points, while breaking the school rules will make your house loose points. Last year there was an event that made a house go from first place to fourth. So, think well before doing anything stupid"</p><p>Rose chuckled and Albus would probably have too if he hadn't been so nervous.</p><p>"James filled Teddy's room with all the dung bombs he could manage to find, but they went off when Neville entered to fetch a few books he had lent." Rose explained to Scorpius in a hushed voice. "I think he never quite lost the smell."</p><p>The boy smirked at her comment.</p><p>"Now follow me, will you?" Professor Longbottom requested before pushing another set of doors open, leading them to a huge hall with four main tables and ceiling charmed to look exactly as the sky. It was everything she imagined and more.<br/>
Her awe was interrupted by a few snickers and the mention of the name Malfoy, she turned her head towards the general direction and glared the back of the heads of a group of chatting boys so intensively that they seemed to feel her deadly look, what made them turn to see her expression and rapidly go silent. A huge commotion started at the arrival of the Sorting hat. Albus seemed to have, once again, stopped breathing.</p><p>I have seen history<br/>
It's happened<br/>
It's gone<br/>
and It's here</p><p>I've learned that peace never lasts<br/>
no matter which spells you cast</p><p>It may end now<br/>
or in centuries to come<br/>
But the warning was made,<br/>
so don't be dumb.</p><p>If you won’t listen to each other then listen<br/>
to me<br/>
The more you all wait the less you shall<br/>
see.<br/>
The twilight is nearing so is wise to pay<br/>
heed<br/>
Darkness‘s never helped anyone to<br/>
read.</p><p>The Snakes to speak out in tongues<br/>
The Lions to conquer all fears<br/>
The Eagles to hit up the tomes<br/>
The Badgers to open our ears</p><p>It's working together that<br/>
each house will ever<br/>
Save us all again</p><p>Be warned my fellas<br/>
If you still don't know<br/>
You all have a bit of each in your<br/>
soul<br/>
Still trust me to tell<br/>
Which house you belong<br/>
Just one peek at your mind<br/>
And the choice is all done<br/>
Since, by all means, I am,<br/>
and have always been<br/>
The great Sorting Hat</p><p> </p><p> They all cheered, the hat even looked flustered, that is, the most flustered looking a hat could ever look.</p><p>“Are his songs aways this dark?” Scorpius whispered to the cousins.</p><p>“I’ve heard he’s been chanting these warnings for over a decade. Some say the hat has finally lost it.” Rose supplied.</p><p>Professor Longbottom cleared his throat and announced "I am going to call each of you in alphabetic order, if you hear your name please go sit in the chair, let's make this quick, yeah? I am starving." There were muffled laughs coming from all tables.</p><p>"Camille Abbey"</p><p>A frail blond girl jumped hearing her name and walked to the chair with a little bit more confidence that she though Albus would be able to muster.</p><p>"HUFFLEPUFF" the hat announced and the girl hurried towards the cheerful table.</p><p>And so names went, there were a few last names she recognised, but she didn't really paid any attention until Neville called:</p><p>"Anna Fletcher"<br/>
Rose recognised her as the one who asked for the autograph.<br/>
"Do you think she is going to tell the hat she ADORES him? He is quite famous himself" She whispered to the two boys and they snickered causing a couple of heads to turn their direction.</p><p>"GRYFFINDOR"</p><p>Rose groaned when the Gryffindor table cheered. Sharing a room with her would be torture, Rose though. Not that she knew the girl, they had barely spoken, but Rose could tell that she was most likely to promote pyjama parties, with nail polish, gossip and other stinky beauty products. Most definitely torture. It was unfortunate for her father that she was starting to doubt Gryffindor would be the best choice for her</p><p>"Benjamin Goyle" a bulky boy with tiny beady eyes and a soft frown on his face sat on the chair.<br/>
The hat stopped for a bit.</p><p>"HUFFLEPUFF."<br/>
A few more names went, no one catching Rose's attention.</p><p>"Dorian Heartwood."</p><p>The nose bleeding nougat boy slogged towards the chair, his head down.</p><p>"RAVENCLAW!" It announced before even touching his head.<br/>
Scorpius blanched as his turn approached.</p><p>She looked at him and said the first thing that came into her head. “I’ll be glad in any house I get into.”</p><p>"Even Slytherin?" Albus asked wide eyed.</p><p>"Well, I do look good on green, and I might as well play Quiddich with the Holyhead Harpies colours, besides, That would mean I wouldn't have to share the dormitories with the Fletcher girl."</p><p>"I just hope I will be in the same house as you two, and I that I get a chance as a seeker." Albus stated hastily.</p><p>"Scorpius Malfoy." Neville called.</p><p>The hall fell silent at the sound of the last name, and as he took the first step the whispers begun.<br/>
The hat didn't seem to make up his mind with him, he stayed silent for at least three minutes until they heard:</p><p>"SLYTHERIN."<br/>
The Slytherin table cheered, they seemed quite happy welcoming the new boy. When it was almost Albus turn Rose reached for his hand and gave it a supportive squeeze.</p><p>"Albus Potter."</p><p>He gulped as the whispers started and barely managed to walk till he crumbled on the chair.</p><p>The hat stayed still a few seconds before she heard her cousin grumble something she could not make sense of.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"SLYTHERIN!" It finally declared.</p><p>The hall felt silent as if no one had expected a Potter to ever be sorted into Slytherin. And probably no one had. The Slytherins were the firsts to shake off the shock, grinning and welcoming him as enthusiastically as if he had just won them the Quiddich finals.<br/>
Albus usually didn't enjoy being the centre of attention but he seemed to be comfortable there, next to Scorpius, chatting with another first year that had been selected there who's name she could not remember.</p><p>"Rose Weasley" Neville called with a discretely proud smile. She skipped to the chair were he placed the hat in her head.</p><p>"Yet another Weasley..." the hat hummed as if in thought "Gryffindor would do you well, still, I can see you have your mother's brains too, Ravenclaw wouldn't be a bad fit at all... but I feel something else... ."<br/>
Her thoughts stringed in plead "Let me choose, let me choose..."</p><p>"Yes, yes. You're a sly little bird, aren't you? Hmmm, that would be interesting... A Weasley in Slytherin, quite a groundbreaker you are."</p><p>"Can I choose then?" She asked in a whisper.</p><p>"You may choose to learn the secrets of the world, to be loved and love, to do what no one else dares or to achieve whatever you want. If you do not mind to hear the thoughts of this dusty old hat, when it comes to your path I would recommend them all. It is surely a great path. A great path indeed, but a path drenched with shadow. Your mind seems to be made. Are you sure that's what you want?"</p><p>Was it really what she wanted? Her father would be so dissapointed. She looked at Albus and Scorpious sitting at the Slytherin table waiting for the hat to speak and her mind was made.</p><p>"Yes" she breathed out.</p><p>"So be it... SLYTHERIN!"</p><p>Rose walked quickly too meet her housemates, who welcomed her with pats on her back and handshakes. She squeezed herself between the two boys she knew and put her arms one in each their shoulder. They grinned at her and she exclaimed satisfied:</p><p>"I have a feeling this is going to be a great year!"</p><p>As soon as Fabian Zabini, an olive skinned boy with a long face was sorted into Slytherin, Neville crumpled the parchment with the names, stuck it in one of his robes pockets and picked the hat up to give way to the headmaster.</p><p>"Welcome students!" An elderly man voiced. "I hope you all enjoy your school year. I am obliged to repeat that the forbidden forest is still forbidden, any approach to the area without educational motifs will lead to months of detention and possible expulsion. Mr. Filch asked me to remind you that any explosives in the toilets and dung bomb occurrences will be severely punished and that pus squirting hexes may not be casted in the corridors, or anywhere inside the school's grounds, required class activities being sole exception. Let's not repeat last year events at the stairs, shaw we?"</p><p>"Isn't he too old to be working?" someone whispered.</p><p>"Headmaster Groove is ancient as the founders dust, I heard he entered to replace McGonagall at the Minister wishes." Another answered disdainful.</p><p>"Let the feast begin. Don't eat too much." With a rapid quick of his wand the tables filled with various trays filled with delicious looking food.</p><p>"Merlin pants, I am famished!" Rose stated serving herself a bit of everything.</p><p>"When aren't you?" Inquired a dazzling blond girl with dark make up and red and gold coloured robes.</p><p>"Dom is right, you never stop eating." Agreed a Gryffindor with large gold hoops as earrings.</p><p>"I am not arguing on that." Rose shrugged with her focus still on the wonders in front of her.</p><p>"Hey." Albus greeted.</p><p>"We just came to congratulate you two on your sorting and tell that if James ever needs a good nagging just come to us, we perfected a copy of Grandma Molly's Howler"</p><p>"Identical to the originals in volume and efficiency. He won't know what hit him." Roxanne commented.</p><p>"We will" Satisfied with Albus reply they strolled away in chatter.</p><p>Already helping herself her seconds, Rose talked with everyone that was close enough to hear and it didn’t surprise her to hear a loud voice behind her.</p><p>"How are the family traitors?" Fred shouted approaching the Slytherin table and ruffling Albus's hair, his voice filled with teasing "Are the snakes treating you fine?"</p><p>"We are fine, really. Where is the other dork?" Albus asked noticing his brother’s absence.</p><p>"You know James." Fred said vaguely.</p><p>"You're saying he is going to avoid his little brother until he can get around the idea of him being in Slytherin. Right?" The boy sulked</p><p>"Blimey! You DO know James!" The older one exclaimed in mock surprise and turned on his heels to leave.</p><p>"Freddie, dear." Rose called with an overly sweet voice. He gulped. "The weather today was rather bad, be careful so you won't catch a cold from it. Would you be a doll and warn James too? We don't want you two ending up in the infirmary."</p><p>The threat in her voice was only clear for the few that knew about the incident in the train, but she still made it obvious she meant it.</p><p>"Sure thing, Rosie." He saluted, gave his most well practiced dazzling smile and flew back to the Gryffindor table the fastest way he could manage without running.</p><p>"Remember me not to get on your bad side." Scorpius muttered.</p><p>"So, what classes you are more excited about?" Rose asked hoping to change the subject.</p><p>"Flying lessons!" Simon answered happily.</p><p>"Defence Against the Dark Arts sounds nice too." Zachary noted.<br/>
"Potions... The professor just so dreamy..." A first year Slytherin girl with raven short hair, pale skin and black round eyes sighed.<br/>
Rose turned to analyse the professor's table. Hagrid and Neville chatted animatedly with a man in his late twenties with long golden hair tied on a low pony tail. As if noticing he was being watched his pale blue eyes met hers and a nastily cold chill made its way through her spine. Neville looked too and waved animatedly. She answered his wave with the same enthusiasm before turning back.</p><p>"I suppose. If you are in to the enchanted half-veela prince type." She shrugged "I would say he is a bit TOO dreamy." Rose concluded as if the guy didn't give her the creeps.</p><p>"Half-veela? Do you think so?" The girl asked still eyeing the professor.</p><p>"What do you think Albus?" Rose questioned.</p><p>"Quite sure he is at the very least a quarter." He said then continued with a frown "Sorry, but I didn't get your name."</p><p>Neither had Rose, but she knew better than to mention it, it would come around sooner or later.</p><p>"Silver Baker " she introduced herself with a pearl white smile. They all nodded acknowledging her.</p><p>The rest of the feast passed quickly, besides the dispute for the last pumpkin pasty, in which Samuel hand was nearly stabbed by Rose, who had it snatched from her by Albus, who ended up accidentally dropping it on the floor.</p><p>They all followed a sixth year prefect that was meant to lead them to their dorms, who happened to be Zachary's older brother and also incredibly snobby. Many portraits pointed at Albus and whispered at each other as they made their way to the dungeons.</p><p>The prefect stopped in front of a plain looking stone wall, just as many others they had passed by on their way.</p><p>"Listen well first years, my name is Cedric Nott and contrary to popular belief I don't have the duty of babysitting you, we prefects are here only to help on real matters and to make sure you behave adequately. The password is changed every fortnight, and the new one is posted on the notice board. Pay attention not to forget it, you don't want to spend a night in the hallway." the awfully thin perfect said adjusting his blond fringe and missing Albus discreet snort at his superiority complex display, he then scrunched his long nose turning to the wall and pronounced as clearly as he could with his screechy voice "Salamander eye"</p><p>The wall silently sled revealing a door sized opening that lead to a long hall with unlighted fireplaces, comfortable looking black leather chairs and sofas. The light there had a strange green tinge that made it more eerie than cozy, it didn't feel unpleasant in anyway, though.<br/>
The prefect pointed the direction to the girls dorm and showed the boys to theirs, Albus and Scorpius gave her an excited goodnight wave before going after the others.</p><p>"Come Rose, before they get the best beds!" Silver exclaimed and pulled her by the sleeves. They ran on their tiny legs to find four-post beds covered in green velvet, five of them, each with their respective belongings.</p><p>"There isn't much choosing to do I guess." Silver muttered "At least yours is next to mine."<br/>
Rose smiled and silently thanked whoever set their things for choosing her the bed closest to the door. If she ever had to sneak out at night, and she most probably would, it would make it much simpler.</p><p>They all exchanged a few words, just enough to get the name of the other girls before changing into their pyjamas and going to bed tired from the long day. Rose however waited for them to fall asleep before retrieving her wand from the discarded clothes, closing the curtains around her bed and casting a lumos charm to lighten a book about dark arts she had smuggled out of her uncle Harry's office. Her belly twisted with excitement and too much food, there was too much to be learned and she could barely wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Afternoon at Hagrid’s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Classes are interesting, but they aren’t enough to hold Rose’s attention when Hagrid seems to be hiding something from them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first letter Rose sent to her parents had a detailed report on the hat's song and his words on the importance of balance and harmony between the houses, just in case her father decided to go barmy on her being placed in Slytherin, a foot long of arguments on why her father should let go of his old prejudices and accept she and Albus had befriended Scorpius Malfoy, and also she sent the left over candy from the express to her little brother Hugo, who happened to share her love for sweets. The answer had been obviously written by her mother, since it only said she was proud of Rose for seeing things so maturely, that she hoped she had fun with her studies, and that her brother thanked her for the gift.</p><p>As classes begun Scorpius, Rose and Albus spent all their time together. Only exceptions being, of course, when they had to use the bathroom or sleep. In more than one occasion she had been too distracted by an argument before blushing madly in realisation she had entered the boy's bathroom and fleeing as quickly as she could manage.</p><p>She ended in several discussions with Scorpius, it was almost a game to see who would have the final word, the loser would stick his tongue out or pout but it never leaded to a personal row.</p><p>The initial image she had of him as a shy and calm boy seemed to crumble with the time they passed together. He was stubborn, with a sarcastic sense of humour and could be loud when he was really into one of their discussions, never being short of snarky comebacks or smart comments. It became clear she would have to fight him for the top marks, and that only made the whole situation more interesting.</p><p>Classes were rarely dull. They had to go three times a week to the greenhouse, and was nice to see 'Professor Longbottom' in his zone. He was still the clumsy and good natured uncle Neville, but somehow no student took his easygoing way as a permission to disrespect him, he was a great teacher, she had to admit.<br/>
In Astronomy, however, they had to sit with their telescopes to watch Venus. Uneventful would be an accurate description, she and Albus fell asleep at some point during Professor Sinistra explanation about the wonders of the planet, and had to be discreetly awaken by an elbow to the ribs, placed as soon as Scorpius noticed the teacher approach.</p><p>History of Magic could have been extremely interesting if it wasn't for the fact Professor Binns seemed to be extremely talented in turning every exciting event into a bed time story. According to Albus, Binns planned to kill them all of boredom, what would be the perfect crime since he was a ghost and therefore immune to his own poison, Scorpius however believed that it was his insipidness that lead to the professor's death, either he had bored himself to death or someone else had enough of it and decided to murder him.</p><p>Transfiguration on another hand had been quite thrilling, Professor Chang was an elegant Asian woman with severe eyes and clear steady voice.</p><p>"Do not take transfiguration lightly, it is one of the most complex magic forms and if practiced incorrectly it may cause irreversible damage. I won't allow any fooling around in my classes, if you don't want to learn how to control your magic you might as well snap your wands and walk out of class." She warned sternly making several students flinch.</p><p>They spent the rest of class attempting to transform matches into needles. Rose and Scorpius ended up making a competition out of it, and pushed each other until both had, by the end of the class, nearly perfect needles that received a congratulatory nod from the Professor. Albus had protested she was being biased, and only criticised him because she had dated his father, not because his match had not changed in the slightest.</p><p>Charms had happened in the same competitive atmosphere, Professor Flitwick had yelped in delight by seeing two students so passionated about learning. Defences against the Dark Arts had been simply disappointing professor Finnigan classes were way too basic and never required practical spells.<br/>
On Friday morning Rose sat alone, her hair tangled and her green and silver tie put in the most careless way possible. With one elbow resting on the table she held her head, barely keeping herself from falling asleep on her porridge.</p><p>"Had a good night of sleep, Rosie?" Albus greeted joyfully joining her at breakfast in the Slytherin table.</p><p>She intended to tell him to go to an unpleasant place but all it came out was a threatening animalistic growl.</p><p>"Apparently you didn't." He laughed and grabbed her bag. After much searching he found a vitamix potion flask and handed it to her. "Drink it up. You don't want to fall asleep in any more classes just yet."</p><p>She gobbled it and grimaced at the bitter taste.<br/>
"It is a shame they do nothing to disguise the wormwood, I would use it much more frequently if they did" Rose complained before washing the bitter taste with a glass of pumpkin juice.</p><p>"Got too deep in the reading you forgot to sleep?" Her cousin asked.</p><p>"Oh Yes, I was reading this dark arts book, incredibly fascinating. Did you know unicorn hair wands aren't suitable for practicing dark magic? I suppose the purity from the unicorn makes it harder. Though dark magic isn't exclusively impure, the purpose of the spell also matters." She informed, as the potion started making effect her monotonous tone became more excited.</p><p>When Albus was done preparing his usual choice of breakfast that consisted in a sandwich of marmalade with corned beef and bacon, accompanied with an glass of overly sweet pomegranate juice, Scorpius dropped himself on the bench before them. His usually neatly combed hair was a complete mess, trash was stuck all over his clothes and he cursed colourfully under his breath.</p><p>"Peeves." He explained dryly once noticing the cousins puzzled look.</p><p>"Haven't had the pleasure yet." Rose commented reaching over the table and taking a piece of paper from his blond hair.</p><p>"What happened?" Her cousin wondered curiously.</p><p>"I was coming from the dungeons and he appeared in the middle of nowhere grabbing my nose and proclaiming 'GOT YOUR CONK MALBOY'. Then he just kept teasing, taunting and throwing things at me the whole way here before moving on to the next victim."</p><p>"Sounds like a fine way of starting the day." The girl smiled sympathetically over her juice.</p><p>"Pure quality." He sarcastically agreed, and in an unconscious act rubbed his recently abused nose.</p><p>They had Potions that afternoon, and the experience had been, at very least, strange. Every single girl in class swooned over Professor Leroy. He was, as she discovered in the past days, the Head of Slytherin and had a melodic bored voice that sounded odd in her ears, as a song out of tune, his eyes were constantly the same cold and emotionless blue. He wasn't captivating as most described him, he only made her uncomfortable.</p><p>Noticing Rose uneasiness Scorpius pulled out a piece of parchment and initiated a game of hangman as neither of them actually needed to pay attention in that particular class, having already read and practically memorised the whole book. Even if they did not reach a consensus whether it was or not valid to use the name of Ecuadorian Quiddich players, they didn't stop playing after even after being rudely disrupted.</p><p>"Mr. Malfoy" Leroy called and a few harsh whispers came from the Griffindor's side "If you aren't too busy, would you mind listing the three main ingredients in a Forgetfulness Potion?"</p><p>"Leathe river water, mistletoe berries and Valerian spring" he nonchalantly listed without even bothering to look away from their game. They were in a decisive moment, if he got another letter wrong his stick man would get hanged.</p><p>"And would you know the ingredients of the Wiggenweld Potion, Ms. Weasley?" The professor eye twitched.</p><p>"Horklump juice, flobberworm mucus, chizpurfle fangs, billywig sting slime, boom berry juice, stewed mandrake, honeywater, sloth brain mucus, moondew, salamander blood, lionfish spine, unicorn horn, wolfsbane and just a spring of mint." Rose recited then plastered on a cynical smile. "Would you also like me to say the quantity needed of each ingredient? Maybe the whole procedure?"</p><p>She heard Scorpius snickering in amusement beside her and the distinctive sound of Simon snorting somewhere in the back of the class. Rose knew she had answered it right but could not help from internally trembling in fear waiting for the professor reaction, he only shook his head dryly.</p><p>"There is no need. 20 points to Slitherin for answering both questions correctly. Next time you should at least feign interest in the lesson. That includes you Mr. Malfoy."</p><p>"'Would you also like me to say the quantity needed of each ingredient?'" Albus mimicked Rose with an awkwardly high pitched voice as they walked to Hagrid's Hut after class "I though Leroy would put you in detention for life!"</p><p>"I would have forgotten the wolfsbane" Scorpius commented to no one specifically.</p><p>"And then he goes and gives you house points!" Albus continued rambling not even noticing his friend interruption.</p><p>"He gives me the creeps." Rose told them with a slight frown.</p><p>"I guess you are one of the only people in the castle that thinks so, I could swear even the Grey Lady blushes when he passes, and she is a ghost!" The blond boy exclaimed. "How does she even blushes without blood?</p><p>When they got close to the hut Rose and Albus cautioned Scorpius on the basic rules he should be aware with Hagrid.</p><p>"Why can't I accept food?" He asked.</p><p>"You can." The girl stated. "But your teeth are better without it, believe me."</p><p>"Best thing would be to use your pompous education to politely decline his offer, If he looks a bit offended then ask if he would mind brewing you a cup of tea." Potter instructed carefully.</p><p>Their arrival was announced by Fang, his rather old and oversized guard dog that was too docile to be of any use at his job description.</p><p>"Yeh're early! I didn' 'spect yeh around till evenin' They heard Hagrid exclaim exiting the forbidden forest as he wiped his hands in a filthy rag.</p><p>"Well, I was hopping you would show us an Hippogriff before our afternoon tea" Rose told him tentatively with a hopeful smile.</p><p>"No." He answered way too quickly. "Yeh three are too young."</p><p>"But Rubeos! You promised we could see one when we entered the school!" She protested and Albus nodded supportively.</p><p>"And yeh will, on yer third year. Why don't yeh come in for a cuppa tea?" Hagrid said.</p><p>"No, Hagrid, you don't get to change the subject. You may be the professor here, but I've know you since I was born. Don't think Rose and I didn't notice how jumpy you got when we asked about new pets, would you prefer we insisted on that matter?" Albus lectured him with the sternest tone a 11 year old boy could ever give to a half giant.</p><p>"Can we PLEASE see a Hippogriff? Please Rubeos." Rose begged.<br/>
The man sighed defeated, then gave Scorpius a suspicious look.</p><p>"Are yeh part of this s'heme too?"</p><p>The boy raised his hands in a way that said he had nothing to do with it. "I just got dragged along. I do fancy the idea, though."</p><p>"Fine then, jest don't call hem a bloody chicken and do exac'ly as I say. I say run, yeh run, I say do'ge, yeh do'ge, got it?"</p><p>The three nodded eagerly and satisfied the Professor went to get something inside his hut.</p><p>"What was that, about the 'bloody chicken'?" Scorpius whispered to Albus.</p><p>"I have no idea." He responded equally dumbfounded.<br/>
Hagrid got out caring a few dead small mammals, Rose knew better than to analyse them for too long.</p><p>"Shaw we get goin'?" He proposed.<br/>
They followed Hagrid into the forest and he warily lead them unto a clearing.</p><p>"Yeh wait right there." He warned before giving a few enormous steps forward, positioning his fingers on his mouth and whistling disturbingly loud.<br/>
There were a few seconds of silence after the noise. Nothing. Just when their hopes were running out they heard the sound of strong wings flapping, and a majestic creature, with the head and wings of a gigantic eagle and the body of a golden horse, landed in the very centre of the clearing<br/>
Hagrid threw one of the mammals to the beast "'ello there 'elios" He welcomed the Hippogriff and petted his feathers.</p><p>"Yeh three, this is 'elios. Now, if yeh are evar approachin' a Hippogriff do it slowly, no sudden mov'ments and NEVER lose eye contact. Before gettin' too near yeh bow ter hem, if he bows back then yeh can touch hem. Oh! And it is always good ter have a treat to give hem." He warned giving one animal to each kid. "Who wants to go f'rst?"</p><p>Rose stepped forward taking in the creature orange eyes. She waited to see his reaction before advancing. His eyes spoke to her in a way she never though possible, it was incredible. He was incredible.</p><p>She threw his treat at him and Helios caught it in the air. Once it was done swallowing she gave him a bow without looking away from it's eyes, he didn't hesitate before returning her greeting.</p><p>"Well done Rose." Rubeos complimented her. "I guess he likes yeh."<br/>
Rose reached carefully and softly rubbed the spot between his eyes, Helios closed them in response and pushed his head against her hand making her giggle.</p><p>"Well, I like him too." She scratched lightly between his eyes and he purred in approval.</p><p>Nice to meet you, Helios." Rose told the Hippogriff before unwillingly stepping back so the other two could have their turn.</p><p>Albus was nearly attacked for losing eye contact with the beast, but after he gave the mammal and bowed Helios seemed to calm down a bit.</p><p>When was Scorpius turn Hagrid commented "His father broke yer father's arm. Let's hope yeh two get along."</p><p>Despite it, Helios liked the boy just fine and a pang of jealousy hit Rose when she saw them interact.</p><p>Later they passed by Hagrid's hut.</p><p>"Yeh did well." He praised as he served them a tea</p><p>"At least two of us did." Albus muttered with a hint of angst.</p><p>"Proud cre'tures them, Hippogriffs. Very easy ter make th'm mad." Hagrid continued and scratched his beard.</p><p>"That explains why Rosie got along so well with him, they are the same!" The boy joked, already prepared to dodge the slap she tried to give the back of his head</p><p>As Hagrid explained to them more facts about hippogriffs with wide gestures a glint of metal caught Scorpius eyes.</p><p>"What is that?" Scorpius asked noticing the ring Hagrid was wearing.</p><p>"Non' of yer bus'ness." He barked in answer taking the ring of and nervously hiding it in his pockets. "It's gettin' late, yeh three better go now."</p><p>"Something is going on and it definitely involves that ring." Albus concludes as they walked back to the castle. "He would never keep something from us, unless someone he respects asked him too."</p><p>"I wish I'd got a better look at it." The girl lamented and draped her arm on Scorpius shoulder in a supporting gesture. "No need to get sad, he just got nervous because he knows we can tell when he is lying, it wasn't personal."</p><p>He shook his head and told them. "I think I saw that symbol before."<br/>
The cousins stopped dead on track.</p><p>“Can you remember where?" Rose asked after a moment of hesitation.</p><p>"A book. I think.." He didn't sound quite sure, but that was the best clue they had.<br/>
They spent hours only gathering the last books he'd read, or at least the relevant ones, they all agreed some, such as' Charm your own Cheese' and 'Flesh Eating Trees of the World' wouldn't be any help on their search.</p><p>"Great. Just bloody great!" Albus exclaimed dramatically and closed yet another book on Defence Against Dark Arts. "God knows how many books you have read! We are never going to find it."</p><p>"Next time we can use the books you've read to try finding information about an ancient ring possibly filled with powerful magic, okay Al?" Rose snapped sarcastically .</p><p>"Since 'Quiddich through ages' and a handbook of broomcare are the only books he ever read we would get through it quite quickly" Scorpius supplied after a good laugh.</p><p>"I read more than two books." Albus grumbled and picked one of the a book from the table disdainfully "at least I am not the one that read 'How to Tame Tigers'. Who even reads that?"</p><p>"Oh! I liked that one." Rose commented absentminded without turning from the book she was going through.</p><p>"The method with the chair was certainly intriguing..." Scorpius noted making her nod in agreement.</p><p>Albus set his head in hands and sighed.</p><p>"I need new friends, preferably ones that have regular taste on books and don't make me feel like an imbecile all the time."</p><p>"Don't be so harsh on us, mate. You would still be an imbecile even without us around." The blonde one mocked with a smirk.</p><p>"My new friends will know better than to repeatedly insult me. Even better, they will constantly praise me. Perhaps, if I throw the Potter card I may even succeed on getting them to carry my things." Albus proceeded to tell them about his little fantasy.</p><p>"Please, if you are going to throw the Potter card you should at least get them to do your homework and polish your broom."</p><p>Rose jumped on her chair and called them</p><p>"If you ladies are done chatting, I think I may have found something."</p><p>She put the parchment with Scorpius's drawing of the mark besides the book before her pened in a page with just one detailed image. The circle and the hexagram matched.</p><p>"That could be anything, Scorpius has absolutely no artistic skills." Albus commented uselessly.<br/>
Scorpius ignored his friend and exclaimed in triumph "That is it, I am sure!"</p><p>"You see those?" She indicated four specific runes among the rest, each as far as possible from the other, occupying the top, left, right and bottom positions "They are written in Sabaean."</p><p>"What does it mean?" Albus asked excitedly.</p><p>"How should I know?" She responded offended and puffed air to take her fringe out of her face "I never learned Sabaean."</p><p>Her cousin was not satisfied with her answer.</p><p> "Then how do you even know is Sabarian?"</p><p>"I know it is SABAEAN, just like you could tell if something is in Arab or Chinese, you recognise it, but have no idea what buttocks does it mean." She explained and twirled her quill in her fingers. "I could find a few books to help me translate them, I guess."</p><p>"Have you tried turning the page and seeing if there is any other info?" Scorpius asked cautiously, expecting she would find offensive that he would even consider she hadn't.<br/>
Her whole face turned a deep shade of red, although, it wasn't of rage.</p><p>"I-I called you as soon as I found it. So..." She trailed of, turned the page and started reading.</p><p>Malfoy read over her shoulder silently and Albus just stood aside trying not to bother them.</p><p>"The Seal of Solomon is a signet ring, first documents ever relating its existence are dated back to 650 bc." Rose read out loud "The seal is present in several muggle tales, with it's powers being described as of controlling daemons and acquiring power of speech."</p><p>Seeing she had stopped reading Albus demanded confused</p><p> "That's all?" He leaned closer to the book to have a better look "What ruddy hell does 'power of speech' even mean? As in controlling the masses?"</p><p>"I suppose..." The girl answered in a small voice.</p><p>Albus went on "Why would Hagrid even want to control Demons? Or people?"</p><p>“Well, that’s assuming Demons are even real, which, they aren’t.” Scorpius supplied.</p><p>They all tried to work on a plausible explanation, they only had a couple of laughable theories until Rose remembered something.</p><p>"I have read about Solomon before! It was in this odd muggle book Nana Granger had at her house, The Bible, it was called, if I am not mistaken."</p><p>"What did it said?" Both blokes asked at the same time.</p><p>"Look, I know I am really smart, but I don't have a perfect memory. The most I remember from that visit was Gramps teaching me about muggle music." The girl told them. "Surprisingly, some of them are quite nice.</p><p>"Then write her and ask about it." Albus ordered before remembering who he was talking to and humbly adding a "If it won't be too much of a bother."</p><p>Rose quirked an eyebrow but otherwise ignored his outburst "I am writing her today. But remember she is still not used to owls, so it may take a while for her to answer."</p><p>Someone approached their table and the girl discreetly pulled another book over the one they were analysing. It would be better if no one knew about their research, she feared what could happen if someone that didn't trust Hagrid as much as them got their hands on the same information.</p><p>"What are you three so eagerly discussing?" The head boy, William, asked eyeing the many pilled books on their table and then he saw the the one Rose had just moved."Oh! 'How to tame tigers' that is a really good one! I liked the technique with the chair, really unexpected."</p><p>Albus gasped in disbelief.</p><p>“Am I the only one who hasn’t read this book?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nana’s Bible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scorpius opens up about his family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the waiting, things had gone quite uneventful, that if they ignored the time when Simon accidentally set a desk on fire during charms, neither Scorpius, Al nor Rose understood how he managed that since they were only instructed to attempt to levitate a quill. It took about two weeks until, during breakfast, she finally received a letter her Nana sent, along with a brand new copy of the The Holy Bible. In the letter she seemed extremely excited  her granddaughter was interested in the 'religious ways', Rose could only vaguely speculate what that meant.</p><p>"That's fantastic!" the girl cheered as she folded the letter "I will start searching for the passage that we need right at lunch."</p><p>Albus took another bite of his special marmalade, corned beef and bacon sandwich and enthusiastically nodded.</p><p>"That sounds nice." Scorpius agreed after a long tired yawn.</p><p>Their first class that morning, Herbology, was almost unbearable, Uncle Neville had done the best he could to make it interesting, but Mandrakes were just nasty beings, Rose could still hear their cries hours after the lesson was over. </p><p>Professor Leroy seemed to have taken a like on quizzing Rose and Scorpius in the most unexpected moments. None of them had got any question wrong nor did they start paying attention to his explanations. Still, it was impossible to tell what he though of that, or anything else, for the matter.</p><p>"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley, could you stay behind for a moment." The Professor requested as the students gathered their belongings to leave.</p><p>When only they were left Leroy summoned them closer to his desk with a subtile flick of two fingers.</p><p> "Yes, Professor?" Scorpius said tentatively.</p><p> "In the past few lessons it came to my notice that both of you have an incredibly advanced knowledge in the matters of potion history and potion making. Perhaps it would be of your best interest to learn something more sophisticated, besides the usual course, that is."</p><p>Despite her uneasiness around him that was a once in a lifetime chance, and advanced classes would look great on her curriculum.</p><p>"It would be incredible, sir.” Scorpius answered before she could.</p><p>"Indeed.” Rose finally agreed “I look forward to learning more.”</p><p> “Brilliant.” He said without inflection “make sure Mr. Potter come along too, he seems to be doing well on the subject so far, maybe he should also get a more in deep lecture.”</p><p>"We’ll be sure to take him with us.” She promised.</p><p> As they left Scorpius loosened his tie and rolled his shoulders as if attempting to relax.</p><p>"What is it?” She asked wearily.</p><p>"What is what?” He attempted to fake obliviousness.</p><p>"Something happened. You were so eager to accept his proposal, are you having second thoughts?”</p><p>"No, I mean, yes. My father will be delighted but I’m afraid it may hinder my performance in other subjects.”</p><p>"It’s just one extra class, we can do it with our hands tied behind our backs.” Rose reassured him.</p><p> "Maybe so...” He mused half convinced.<br/>She watched him for a couple more seconds before she noticed something she hadn’t before.</p><p>"What is that?" The girl pointed at the chain around his neck. Because his tie was always immaculately in place she had never seen it.</p><p>"Poison antidote. My parents are a bit paranoid." Scorpius explained pulling it out of his shirt to show the drop-shaped vial he used as pendant "I wouldn't be surprised if this had protection charms in it too."</p><p> “You don’t usually talk a lot about them.” She stated.</p><p>“My parents? Well, I figured since our families have a history I should avoid the topic”</p><p>“What? No Scorp! They are your parents! And regardless of what they may have done in the past I know you love them, you shouldn’t have to avoid talking about them.”</p><p> He stared at her for a couple moments before giving a nod.</p><p>“So, tell me about them, that is, if you’re comfortable doing that.” She asked tentatively.</p><p>Scorpius looked away and seemed to get into deep thought for a long while, Rose assumed that was the end of it and prepared to change topics before he answered:</p><p>“Mother loves cooking.” He toyed with the end of his tie as he spoke “Learned since her parents were never around and the house elves took pity on her and raised her themselves. Father doesn’t like to be reminded of that, but he stays silent as to not hurt my mother’s feelings. She makes the best spiced pumpkin pie ever. Father, well, he loves us in his own way. He’s strict and demanding and sometimes he says offensive things that make mother scold him. But he isn’t the person you hear about In the history books.”</p><p>“Your mother sounds incredible. And I believe you about your father. People can change.” She puts her hand over his and squeezes lightly. </p><p>They stay silent for the rest of the path towards the common room.</p><p>During lunch Rose finally had time to read the book her Nana had sent. She read it out loud to the other two as they ate.</p><p> “So apparently this Solomon guy was crazy and into cutting babies in half?” Albus questioned shocked, the food on his fork falling back on the plate. </p><p>“That’s so not the point” Rose huffed in turn. “He knew the true mother would rather have her child alive than have him. He’s portrayed as a wise man.”</p><p>“What do you mean wise? The other woman would most definitely not be satisfied with half a baby either.” Scorpius was the one to protest this time.</p><p>“Let’s go back to what we know.” She stated ignoring him ”Solomon was a king that was wise and powerful, he had a magic ring and somehow it fell into Hagrid’s hands.”</p><p>“That isn’t much of an improvement than what we had before.” Albus commented.</p><p> “I’ll look at the library to see if I find something on this King, he must have been a wizard as far as we know, to be able to use the ring.” Rose sighed, that would take forever.</p><p>“I would help you but I still have to do the Charms assignment.” The blonde said apologetic.</p><p>“I will help you, though I don’t know how much of a help I’ll be.” Albus offered with a grimace.</p><p>“You’ll do great.” She answered already organising her books to leave.</p><p>“Let’s do this before I have time to rethink my decision.” He grumbled grabbing his belongings.</p><p>    At the library they finally found the cousin they had yet to see sitting on a table covered with books. Her auburn hair was on a neat ponytail, keeping it out of her face so she could read more easily and her Gryffindor tie pristine against the immaculate white shirt.</p><p>“Hey Lucy!” Albus greeted her.</p><p>She blinked a couple times as if to get out of a daze and looked at them.</p><p>“Oh, hello.” Then her eyes were back at her books.</p><p>“Come on Lu, we haven’t seen you since we left the burrow this summer.” Rose insisted approaching the table.</p><p>“I don’t have time to talk, I am studying for every single class available this year.” Was Lucy’s answer as she didn’t even raise her eyes from the pages.</p><p>“Every single class? Are you insane? Just drop out of some classes!” Al suggested.</p><p>Lucy slammed her book shut and glared at them.<br/>"I won’t. And you two should be spending less time socialising and more time studying”</p><p>"We are both doing really well in most classes, Lucy.” Rose defended herself offended, It was not often that her dedication to learning was ever criticised “Professor Leroy even proposed giving us advanced lectures.”</p><p>"You can always do better.” She insisted.</p><p>“Let’s go Rose, seems like we are just getting in her way.” Albus grabbed her sleeve and directed her towards the history section of the library.</p><p>“Can you believe her?” Rose asked, frustration dripping from her words. </p><p>“You know she’s under a lot of pressure from uncle Percy.” He attempted to appease her.</p><p>“Let’s just go look for this Solomon guy already.” She mumbled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Restricted section</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trio has a late night adventure, or alternatively: the universe where Harry isn’t dumb enough to give the cloak of invisibility to the rowdy James potter instead of the shy Albus.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nothing!” She exclaimed exasperated. “I can’t believe there is nothing about Solomon in this entire library!”</p><p>“Well...” Albus looked behind her pointedly “we haven’t seen the whole library yet...” </p><p>Her eyes follow his towards the restricted section.<br/>
“You don’t mean...” she cryptically nods her head in that very same direction.</p><p>“I do.” He confirmed it solemnly, almost regretting voicing his thoughts.</p><p>“But we don’t have the cloak of invisibility.” Rose reminded him hushed. </p><p>He gave her a meaningful look.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you have it!” She nearly shrieked and then looked around to see if anyone heard her. No, they were alone in that corner of the library. Even still, she continued with a quiet voice accusingly:</p><p>“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”</p><p>“Father made me swear I would keep quiet. Can you imagine if James discovers I have it?”</p><p>Rose nodded in thought, James would wreck havoc and chaos with the cloak, and he wouldn’t take it too kindly to his father giving it to Albus instead of him.</p><p>“But why give it to you, then?”</p><p>The most logical solution would be to not give it to any of his children, so it wouldn’t cause a row.</p><p>“I’m the scaredy cat of the family.” Albus admitted  slightly ashamed “He knew I would only use it if I really, really needed it. Besides, James got the Marauder’s Map and Father knows it, he isn’t stupid. It probably took less than a day for him to notice it missing from his desk. So I reckon he thought I also deserved to get something.”</p><p>“What of Lily?” </p><p>“She is the youngest sibling, she could just ask us and we would lend it to her, no questions asked.” </p><p>Indeed, the youngest Potter’s powers were frightening, if only she learned to wield them correctly it could probably bring the whole school to her feet once she enrolled.</p><p>“Tonight, then?” Rose questioned.</p><p>“Tonight.” He agreed suppressing a shiver of anxiety “I just have to get Scorpius up to speed and we are good to go.” </p><p>“Splendid.” A huge grin appeared on her freckled face.</p><p>Rose waited at the common room that night while reading a book on Defense against the Dark arts that was meant for third years. The prefect warned her not to stay up too late and she gave her in turn an innocent smile. If only she knew.</p><p>As soon as It was just her in the room she heard the sound of shuffling and Albus and Scorpius faces popped out of nowhere.</p><p>“Did you wait long?” The blond boy asked softly.</p><p>Rose shook her head and hopped out of the leather armchair she was sitting on and slid under the cloak. It’s hot and stuffy under there and three people was definitely one too many. But it was too late to discuss the flaws in their plans.</p><p>They move one step into the polished stone floor and a loud squeaking noise resounded through the hall. Both cousins stared at Scorpius with exasperation, his fancy leather shoes were too loud for sneaking around. Rose pursed her lips and casted a Muffliato charm onto them. Not the intended use of the spell to cast it on an object instead of a room, but it would work just fine.</p><p>They walked up the stairs towards the library in silence, occasionally passing a ghost or another. Filch was the only one in their way, but his age had taken a tool to his reflexes and hearing, making it easy to escape.<br/>
They walk into the library and pass the cord dividing the sections of the library with ease, however they didn’t count with how big the restricted section actually was, it would take more time than what they had to search through all the titles.</p><p>“Divide and conquer?” Scorpius suggested, his voice quiet as to not get them caught.</p><p>“So be it.” Rose agreed. </p><p>She went towards the far end of the section, studying the spines of the books and cataloguing anything that could be useful in the future.</p><p>An old book almost crumbling from its age on the forbidden curses, interesting. A thick red leather book on Apparating into secured locations, not relevant until she was in her seventh year. An ancient black journal with a metal snake on the cover and the initials S.S. engraved on it, curious but not what she was looking for. Then finally she  finds a copy of “Ancient Wizard Kings and their blood curses.” This one she opens and skims through a couple pages until she reads the name Salomon. Her stomach tightens in anticipation. </p><p>“I’ve found something.” Just as her warning to the other two reverberated Scorpius took out a black and silver book. He opened it and it shrieked a high unbroken note. He swiftly closed the book wide eyed at the scare.</p><p>“Grab it and let’s just get out of here” Albus hissed.</p><p>They all dived under the cloak just as a melodic voice says “I swear I just heard something.”</p><p>Leroy entered the library followed by the Headmaster. </p><p>“I didn’t hear a thing.” Groove answered calmly.</p><p>The potion professor’s eyes search the very spot they are in. The three collectively sucked in a breath and held it until the professor’s shoulders relaxed and he turned towards the Headmaster.</p><p>“Probably hearing things.” He muttered to himself.</p><p>“Well, after brewing that amount of Elixirs of Re’em’s blood-“ </p><p>“Do not say that so casually Groove. The walls have ears.” Leroy warned sternly. “Let’s finish our discussion in your office”</p><p>“Always so cautious, Alexander. You’re too young to be this stiff.” The Headmaster humphed. “But if you insist.”</p><p>Both of them made their way out and the first years relaxed. They walked hurriedly back to the common room and parted ways with soft “goodnight”s</p><p>At the female dorm Rose stuffed the book deep into her trunk and shrug off her uniform swiftly. Once she has her pyjamas on she slid into her own bed as if nothing happened. As she closed her eyes to attempt to sleep she heard a quiet voice:</p><p>“So, where did you slip up to?” Rose froze at Silver’s question. She wasn’t supposed to be awake.</p><p>“To the kitchens.” Rose lied quickly.</p><p>Silver let out a doubtful hum in response.</p><p>“Sure was.” The scepticism on her tone clear “Next time you want to have a date with Scorpius you can count on me to cover up for you, if you’d like.”</p><p>The Weasley girl sputtered, almost loud enough to wake up the whole room.</p><p>“Scorpius and I aren’t dating!”</p><p>“The lady doth protests too much, methinks.”</p><p>“You know Shakespeare?” Rose asked in surprise, her mother had introduced her to the muggle author the year prior.</p><p>“Of course! I’m muggle-born after all.” There was a small smile on Silver’s face.</p><p>That was news as far as Rose was concerned, but it wasn’t much of a surprise. In the past few years the number of muggle-born in Slytherin had grown quite a lot.</p><p>“Well, either way, Scorpius and I are friends, and that’s it.”</p><p>“You should. Date, that is. You suit each other.”</p><p>“I’m too young to even be considering this.”</p><p>“One is never too young for love.” The black haired girl said dreamily.</p><p>“Besides, if I were to like someone, not that I do, it would probably be someone like the head boy, William.” Rose asserted “He’s extremely smart, handsome and kind.”</p><p>“Didn’t you just describe Scorpius, though?”</p><p>A fierce blush took over the red haired’s face.</p><p>“I’m going to sleep now.” She curtly informed, not wanting to discuss the subject any further. </p><p>A quiet chuckle came followed by a: </p><p>“Good night.”</p><p>And that was the last thing Rose heard before she fell fast asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy my work and maybe laugh at my attempts at humor. This is my first fanfic and English isn’t my first language so please feel free to correct anything.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>